Harry Potter and the Elemental Students
by Angel of Hell99
Summary: What if during the Twiwizard tournament another school was invited to witness the tournament as more security. Harry is still part of the tournament but now he has four new friends from the new school to help him train. Also he finds true love and also that some of his friends aren't truly his friends. There's another prophecy in play. HP/HG(sb), GW/OC(sb), DM/OC, RW/OC(sb), CD/OC.
1. Chapter 1

(Ruby's P.O.V.)

(Ruby's dream/memory)

`I was running through the forest away from my house, where the worse babysitter I've had was. She was making me watch TV. When I'm only allowed thirty minutes a day usually in the morning while I eat breakfast. I stopped to catch my breath when I noticed that I had gone off the path and now am lost. I fell to my knees and started to cry for help from my mom or anyone to fine me. Then suddenly I heard a sound, like footsteps coming towards me but they didn't sound like small feet or adult size feet. No, they sounded bigger but soft like an animal. I couldn't see anything pass five feet around me; it was dark in the forest of Tokyo, Japan. I was scared, I didn't like being alone, I've never came into the forest before. I wanted my mother, I wanted her to pick me up and say 'that everything was alright and there was nothing to be scared of.'

I heard a rustle in the bushes in front of me. When the noise got closer I screamed. Then suddenly I saw the most beautiful wings to ever be seen. The wings were attached to a pure black wolf the size of a horse; it walked over to me and nuzzled its face against mine. Then it talked, in a male's voice and said, "My name is Dangan, I am the Guardian of this forest. I'll take you home little one, if you can get on my back." he then laid down so I could get on. After I got on his back, he started running through the forest and then I fell asleep...'

'I had that dream again. The one telling... no showing me; as a little girl meeting Dangan for the first time. I've never shared these dreams or memories with anyone, except my best friend and elemental partner; Aroara Lithe.'

I shook my head and was trying to focus back on the class and lesson of the day. "Alright class, please write this down the rarity of the listed elements as I write them." said Professor McNightwind as he wrote the information down on the black board. Professor John McNightwind is a wind and earth elemental, I know very contradicting elements but hey he can make it work; and he's not the only one with elements that contradict each other. For example me, I have fire and darkness. Now back to the professor, he's one of the youngest teachers here at Nine Winds School for all Magics. He has black windblown back hair to his shoulders, midnight blue eyes, tall maybe about 6'11" with wide shoulders, he's the basic of what some girls would call 'tall, dark, and handsome'.

Of course he does nothing for me because he may seem like a strong and fearless man... well he was until he met me and Aroara that is. I seriously want to know why people except Aroara and the headmistress find me scary or why they tend to run away from me. I was just about to fall back into my thoughts when Aroara elbowed me in the side and made me pay attention to the lesson again. On the board was the list of elementals and how rare they were.

Earth- Normal

Fire- Normal

Water- Normal

Wind- Normal

Lightning- Slightly rare (one every 5 years)

Thunder- Slightly rare (one every 10 years)

Shadow/Darkness- Rare (every 200 years there's one or two that show.)

Spirit- Super Rare (once in 250 years there's one.)

Time- Ultra Rare (there's only one in 500 years.)

Gem Stone- Hasn't been seen since Merlin's Time.

I noticed that both Aroara and I had one or two in my case, rare elements. That's when the bell rung to single the end of class and the start of lunch. Me and Aroara packed up our stuff, and then walked all the way to the great hall. We walked to the seventh year table as I sat down and said hi to the guards that seem to get scared of me. I turn around and face the table as Aroara handed me a menu to order lunch.

I looked through the menu and ordered my favorite food which was: orange chicken, steam rice, noodles and steamed broccoli with a mug of hot sweet tea. Everyone had order their food when the headmistress stood up and everything went quiet. I knew something was about to happen yet I didn't know what.

"Good afternoon students and fellow staff. I have important news to give you all. Now everyone here knows that this year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry there will be a tournament with two other schools, sadly we are not competing but we were asked to go to watch and mingle with the other schools from start to finish of the tournament. Now I will be picking ten students to come with me and five teachers. Also to help with deciding who will be coming, we will have a contest of team survival. The last ten that survive will be the ones going, we will start tomorrow morning. The teams must be a max of four students. You may eat." The headmistress said as she sat back down and began to eat.

I turned towards Aroara and smirked. "This should be easy since we don't have anyone else on our team. Now all we need to figure out is how the contest is going to be done." I said to her as I noticed Dangan come into the great hall and over to me. I pick up another menu that was for pets and I order some raw meat for him. The plate appeared on the floor for Dangan, which he started eating. I turned back to my food when I noticed my entire table was quiet; I was about to ask why everyone was so quiet when Aroara elbowed me again.

I looked at her and she just pointed to the person standing beside us. I turned around to face the person to find the headmistress standing there. I smiled at her and said, "Headmistress Seigo, how are you this fine evening?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I noticed Aroara do a face palm; I then realized what I said. Which is my response when I'm in trouble with the headmistress or caught playing a prank? Which to my defense I only prank those that piss me off or being a bully and I see it. Also I've been a little too busy to pull any pranks or get into trouble. "I mean… how are you?" I said with a sheepish smile on my face.

"I'm fine Ms. Redrose and I know you haven't played any pranks today. I want you and Ms. Lithe in my office after dinner. You'll be gaining two new teammates." She said as she began to walk back to the staff table. I made a face at the idea of getting new teammates. Aroara gave me a look that said 'I'm not happy about this either.' damn she always knows what I'm thinking.

All through lunch Aroara and I were talking about who the new teammates would be. We also talked about what powers they could have. Once we were done with our lunch it was time to head to our next class. This was weapon combat with Professor Jimmy McNightwind and yes he's the younger brother of Professor John McNightwind. I know confusing; the way students here at Nine Winds call them is this: Professor McNightwind 1 and 2.

"Alright class take your seats today will be a lecture on the correct armor you'll need against which weapon. So take out your quills and parchment to take notes." said Professor McNightwind 2.


	2. Chapter 2

(FFW to after Dinner/ 3rd person POV)

Ruby and Aroara walked to the headmistress office to meet their new teammates. "You know Aroara I hope these new teammates are strong. I would hate to have to lose the chance to see Hogwarts." Ruby said as they got closer to the entrance to the office. "I agree Mistic but I doubt the headmistress will let us change our new teammates if they aren't."

"So the choices are carrying their dead weight or miss the chance of a lifetime?" Ruby asked sarcastically, shadows quickly swirling and swaying around her. "What did we do to deserve that?"

Aroara tapped her chin with her index finger. "Hmm…" She mused "I can't think of a single thing. It can't be that duel gone awry, or that fight with Professor McNightwind, or that incident with the swarm of chocolate frogs. Heaven knows we were only just kidding around."

Ruby glared at Aroara with eyes that nearly glowed like a bonfire. "What are you saying exactly?"

Aroara sighed. "I'm saying we need to be tactical about this. From an administrative point of view, we haven't exactly been model students. And if anyone thinks she's showing you favoritism, we may not be able to go regardless of whether we've earned it or not."

Ruby ground her teeth. "I suppose there is a chance they could be decent."

"A slim chance but a chance none the less." Aroara agreed.

The girls trudged to the headmistress's office. When they arrived they sat down in spots that they had almost assigned themselves years ago on a long velveteen couch with the most uncomfortable wood lining carved to make the whole thing look like a dragon eating its own tail. Ruby couldn't hide her irritation; shadows swirled around her in a macabre dance of distain. Aroara meanwhile sat upright, examining her nails as if she were in any other situation. The two were too used to each other to be bothered by how contrast they behaved to one another.

"I'm not doing this to punish you girls." The headmistress said firmly. "I can't make an exception in this. The rules have been finite for generations."

Ruby groaned audibly as Aroara nodded. "Be on your best behavior." She scolded before waving her hand towards a back door. "Girls, meet your new partners; Amber Kingston and Emily Waterstone." Her tone tightened as she continued, "I _know_ the four of you will get along famously."

 _'Yeah right, how am I going to get along with girls dressed as if they were in a beauty contest?'_ Ruby looked at her two new teammates as if they had something to hide from her. She first study Emily Waterstone, the girl had brown hair with blonde highlights it had slight curls. She had hazel eyes; she also had the normal body for someone that did a lot of physical activity. She wore a long sleeved emerald shirt with a silver tank top over it. Her skirt was light brown. She had white high heeled boots that went to her knees. Ruby shook her head at the obvious attempt to impress them.

Then she turned her attention to the other girl, Amber Kingston. She had the same body type as Emily but she had wavy blonde hair down to her butt with a single aqua streak running down the side of her face and hot pink tips. Her eyes were ice blue. She wore a heavy sequined yellow halter top with a matching skirt held up by a white belt. Several jeweled bangles hung on each wrist. Three each: one yellow, one purple, and one blue.

Aroara sprang up and smacked Amber to the floor. "Who the hell taught you to color coordinate you worthless prep!" She screamed at the girl before she could even realize she was on the floor. Before anyone could react, they froze. Unable to move as time around them rewind. Aroara sat back down as the others moved backwards in time until just before Aroara had gotten up.

"Kingston?" Aroara asked, "Any relation to John Kingston?"

Amber raised an eyebrow and smiled, "You know my father?" she asked happily.

"I know of him." Aroara smiled back politely. "I'm sure we will have so much to talk about."

Ruby looked at Aroara and shook her head as a smirk slid across her face. She looked back at their new teammates then leaned back against the back of the couch while closing her eyes.

"You sure got quiet." Aroara told Ruby. Aroara crossed her arms over her chest in a haughty sort of way.

Ruby opened her eyes and looked at Aroara out of the corner of her eye. "You know perfectly well why I'm quiet, friend." Then she closed eyes again.

Aroara rolled her eyes. "So glad to have met you both," She told the others standing up. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but Ruby and I have an assignment we need to get out of the way before the competition. What say we meet for training sometime tomorrow afternoon before dinner?"

Amber shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

"No Problem!" Emily exclaimed cheerily. "And don't worry about it. Amber and I have soooo much to do for defense against the dark arts. You have nooo idea. I mean what are we? Robots! Are we not supposed to sleep?"

Ruby stood up in a hurry and rush out of the room as Aroara just gaped at Emily. "Thank you for understanding." Aroara said politely then jaunted off behind Ruby.

Behind her she could hear Emily say ecstatically, "I like them!" Aroara had to laugh.

Ruby ran through a shadow and went to the training room where all the students were allowed to go to practice. She assessed the area quickly. No one was around. In one big blast she let out an explosion of darkness and flame. She screamed as the smoke subsided. Why! Why was she going to be stuck with those nuisances! Aroara couldn't even stomach them.

"Redecorating?" She heard someone ask. Her eyes darted upward to see Aroara leaning against a chard wall with a smug look on her face.

"What did you do?" Ruby demanded.

"I haven't a clue to what you could be referring." Aroara declared elegantly.


End file.
